


О сестре и брате

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Ваня была его сестрой и он любил её априори.





	О сестре и брате

**Author's Note:**

> А вы заметили, что когда в последней серии Ваня громила дом, то припомнила всех, кроме Пятого?

Ваня была его сестрой и он любил её априори.

Ваня была слабой, хрупкой и зажатой с раненного детства; Ваня была невысокой, худой и невыразительно серой; Ваня была хорошей скрипачкой, чутким слушателем и островком спокойствия в этом безумном шумном доме — Пятый ценил её за это, проводил с ней единственный свободный вечер в неделе и учил играть в шахматы. Мало кто знает, но Ваня Харгривз может обыграть в эту игру даже Пого, который десятилетиями играл с их отцом.

Иногда он просил её сыграть для него. Только для него одного и этих четырех стен маленькой необустроенной комнатушки. Ваня соглашалась и играла не заученную мелодию великого композитора, а свою лично. О себе, о своих чувствах и о благодарности к брату, который слушал её игру до конца и благодарил непонятно за что. Ваня не знала откуда у неё навыки на спонтанную мелодию, но она чувствует движение звука и направляет его.

Пятый видит чуть больше, чем другие: да, их сестра обычный человек, но это отсутствие способностей делает её _особенной среди них._  И он бы очень хотел, чтобы она этого не забывала, потому что желание оберегать её никуда не исчезает спустя года.

Пятому внешне тринадцать лет, внутренне почти шестьдесят, а Ваней тридцать? и она выглядит так, словно из неё вытрясли душу, оставив объедки. Пятый смотрит на неё и видит младшую сестру, которую хочется завернуть в плед, дать горячий шоколад и спросить? какие смертники её обидели. Впрочем, он знает ответ — _семья._

В этой большой семье Ваня была одна. И за это ему хотелось извиниться; в тот майский день он не хотел бросать её, оставлять дом, он был слишком разозлен и самоуверен — это вышло ему боком. _Не только ему._

Пятый хвалит её книгу, потому что она действительно хороша, несмотря на почти смертельную — _у Пятого есть желание смачно приложить ладонь к лицу_  — обиду братьев и сестры. Ваня улыбается еле заметно, почти иллюзорно; она вся какая-то зажатая, тихая, сгорбленная, будто хочет слиться с интерьером — Пятый понимает, что всё стало ещё хуже с тех пор, как он видел её в последний раз. И что-то подсказывает ему, что здесь есть и его вина.

Пятый не говорит Ване, что нашёл её книгу больше сорока лет назад, что пронёс её через весь апокалипсис, через время и пространство, что потрёпанная книга лежит в его комнате, исписанная уравнениями, чтобы вернуться домой. Пятый не говорит, что читал книгу столько раз, что теперь может рассказать её наизусть. Пятый не говорит, что скучал по ней больше, чем по остальным, потому что для него это очевидно.

 

 

Ваня беспокоилась о Пятом все эти шестнадцать лет, четыре месяца и четырнадцать дней. Она не верила, что он умер, погиб или никогда не вернётся. Ваня готовила ему сэндвичи с арахисовым маслом и зефиром каждую ночь в течении четырёх лет, пока жила в этом душном особняке. Ваня оставляла сэндвич в его комнате и просила вернуться, говоря это в пустоту. На утро сэндвич был нетронутым и Ваня медленно жевала затвердевший хлеб с чёрным чаем, игнорируя тот факт, что лично она не любила арахисовую пасту.

Ваня писала книгу и посвятила Пятому одну единственную главу, лишь общие слова, призрачный образ — ей казалось, что если она напишет чуть больше, станет упоминать его такими же словами, как и Бэна, то его придется отпустить. Смириться, что он не вернётся. _Признать, что он мёртв._

Ваня ни за что этого не признает.

 

 

Ваня не уверена как реагировать на Пятого, который вернулся из будущего-прошлого, потому что он выглядит _точно таким же, как и целых семнадцать лет назад._  Пятый выглядит так, словно кто-то случайно нажал на паузу давным-давно в прошлом и продолжил «жизнь» только сейчас. Ваня не уверена, что это тот же Пятый, которого она знала; который в раннем детстве крал для неё леденцы; который улыбался украдкой, будто считал, что у него ограниченное число улыбок и он старался не быть расточительным. У этого Пятого глаза стеклянные, отражающие твою суть, словно зеркало, и от этого взгляда ей не по себе.

Ваня думает, что брат, которого она помнила, знала и любила — пропал в середине мая две тысячи третьего и не вернулся.

Ваня готова это признать.

Они оба слишком изменились.


End file.
